There's no place like Academys
by TvRomantic
Summary: After season 12, instead of Maya completely forgetting about Cam this is about Maya's journey back to normalcy.


"Nooooo! you are not going" my best friend Tristan said while pulling out more clothes from my Purple music note suitcase. "Tris come on no matter how much you try to unpack me I'm still going to Brookhill academy" said the petite blond. "Maymat Tori already moved after her dad got that big opportunity in Claremont and if you leave I'll have no one….well except Zig but Zig is Zig,"he said in an overly dramatic voice. "Oh come on no one can resist being your friend." "Too true but I can't lose another best friend,"he said in a sad voice. Maya instantly felt bad but this was something she needed to do to find herself again and to get away from everything that happened this year. "I'm sorry but please try to understand I need a fresh start and It won't be for forever you can't get rid of me that easily."Maya said in an optimistic voice. Before Tristan could reply Maya's sister Katie walked in. "Maya." "What's up Katie." "Mom wanted to know how you're doing with your packing." "Well I would be done but Tris keeps unpacking me," Maya said putting all the attention on Tristan. Not that he minded. Katie chuckled before walking out. "Fiiiine I'll help," he said while grabbing some clothes and folding them neatly. Maya pressed for time considering her room was half packed and she was leaving tomorrow started chucking stuff in boxes. "Oh my lady gaga it's one thing to leave me without a best friend but to throw things randomly in boxes while I'm organizing everything so neat." "I'm going to be taking everything out tomorrow when I get to the academy this is the only time being a slob is okay." "huhhh It is never okay to be a slob Maymat." Maya giggled sadly at her friend she was really going to miss him.

Maya was sitting in her mom's car driving her to the train station. She looked around at the people in the car realizing this was the last time she would be with all these people for a long time. Her mom and dad were in the front of the car and Tristan, Katie, and me were in the back. I was looking out the window and Tristan looked over at me and gave me a sad smile which I returned with ease. My mom pulled into the station and my dad started unloading my stuff out of the car. Most of my stuff they sent earlier to Brookhill Academy but I still had a couple bags to bring with me on the overnight train. After they gave my stuff to the conductor to pile into the luggage car we all knew it was time to say goodbye. My mom and dad hugged me tightly and I felt like they were never going to let go. "Umm mom...dad I can't breathe." "Sorry sweetheart we're just going to miss you so much," Maya's mom said while they let her go. "Ya now you have to promise to stay out of trouble," her dad said. "I will." "Ya that's gonna happen," Katie said under her breath. "I could say the same about you miss stanford," Maya said jokingly. They all chuckled. Katie and Maya looked at each other sadly and then embraced each other in a tight hug. "Good Luck," they both said to each other while letting go. Finally Maya only had one last person to say goodbye to but it was going to be the hardest. Without saying a thing they hugged each other. "You have to call, email, text me every day,"Tristan said in a serious voice. "You promise." "I promise Tris." They let each other go and Maya waved before her family walked away. Maya started to walk to the train when this guy bumped into her. She fell to the ground and when she looked up she saw a guy with brunette hair and hazel eyes in the sunlight and an asian kid. He held out his hand for her and she took it not completely sure if she should cause she was kinda mad. "You should really watch where you're going,"he said chuckling. Now she was getting mad I mean the nerve this guy had she couldn't deal with a jerk right now. "I could say the same about you,"Maya said in an angry voice. "Is this how you usually flirt with guys cause if so then you should really practice more," he said amused with the petite but pretty blond. The asian kid widened his eyes knowing where this was going. "No this is usually what I do before I slap someone," Maya said and walked away in a huff. The guy and his friend just stood watching Maya walk onto the train.

Maya walked onto the train looking for her seat. She found her seat on the right side of the train by the window. A brunette girl was sitting in the other seat. She looked a year or two younger than Maya. The brunette girl gave Maya a shy smile while she got in her seat. After Maya sat down she noticed that annoying guy and asian kid walk onto the train and sit behind her. She rolled her eyes when he noticed her. If looks could kill. Maya could hear them talking behind her she tried not to listen but the guy had a really loud and obnoxious voice. "So we were making out and then her dad walked in and kicked me out." "What happened the next time you saw her," said the asian kid. "What next time," the guy said laughing like it was obvious. Maya scoffed. "So he isn't just a big jerk but a player who treats girls like dirt," Maya thought. "It's time someone says something to him," Maya said under her breath before turning around in her seat. She looked back at the extremely cute guy with eyes you could dream of wait what...not that it matters ugh and his friend and breathed in before giving him a piece of her mind. "Hey,"Maya said half shouting. "Hey," the guy said dreamily. "It's one thing to hit on me but then to basically announce to the whole train how you use girls like kleenexes." "It's a 9 hour train ride and I couldn't care less about hearing about your makeout escapades,"Maya said in one breath. The guy looked at her amused and smiling widely at her. "I think you still need to work on your flirting." "So do you,"Maya said annoyed while turning and sitting in her seat. "Ugh how full of yourself can you be,"Maya said a little too loud. "Sorry about him he flirts with every girl he meets," the brunette sitting next to her said. "I can only imagine...Wait do you know him," Maya said confused. "Yeah Miles is my brother,"the girl said sighing. "Oh." "So his name is Miles," Maya thought. "Ya it's okay I've heard him called worse." "Um I'm Frankie but people call me Franks." "Maya,"she said shaking Frankie's hand. Maya started to feel bad for the girl it's obvious that Miles is always the center of attention and that must not leave much attention for her. "So where are you guys heading." "School, we all go to Brookhill academy which is another reason for Miles' rudeness. He gets that way when summertime ends." "Brookhill academy," Maya said sighing. "Oh you go to Brookhill too,"Frankie said. "I'm just starting this year," Maya said now dreading starting school. "Wait you said all of us." "Ya me Miles and my dork twin Hunter." "Oh,"she said sighing. All she wanted was a fresh start and now she was starting the year with an obnoxious jerk bugging her. "So what's it like...at Brookhill." "It's pretty cool there, the food is pretty good and the boys are super cute. I'm just starting ninth grade so I get to be in A building where all the high school boys are,"Frankie said in an excited voice. Ya shes definitely a year or two younger than me. "Ah so who's your crush." "You can't tell anyone but I like Winston,"Frankie said whispering. "Winston?" Maya said confused. Frankie looked back at her brother and his friend and Maya finally realized that the asian kid was Winston. Maya's eyes widened. "You like your brothers best friend," Maya shouted and Frankie grabbed Maya mouth shut. The people in front of them looked back and giggled. Frankie was still holding Maya's mouth shut while she looked back and saw Miles and Winston were deep in conversation and hadn't heard Maya's outburst. "This is why I don't tell anyone," Frankie said in a serious voice while she let go of Maya's mouth. "Sorry Franks It was just kind of surprising." Trust me I know," Frankie said in a sad voice. "Hey it's okay we can't help who we like and from what I've seen Winston seems like a nice guy,"Maya says in an optimistic voice. "Thanks Maya." Maya smiled at Frankie and then turned to the window her eyes started to get watery and a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away before Frankie or anyone could see.

Start of flashback.

"Tori we locked eyes, leaned in." "Then what," Tori said on the edge of her seat. "Then nothing." "What no kiss what about the kiss." "I don't know I've never liked anyone this much what do I do." "I don't know." Maya sighed.

End of flashback.

Maya opened her eyes slowly to see an unfamiliar place. She furrowed her eyebrows then realized she must of fell asleep crying on the train. She couldn't believe she let herself cry on a public train. She wondered how long she was out for? How far away from Brookhill were they? Frankie must be a mind reader because she answered all of Maya's questions before she could ask. "You were asleep for an hour or two were still like four or five hours away from Brookhill." "Oh thanks I'm gonna go get some water." "Okay." Maya started getting up and walked past Frankie while Miles got up from his seat. The train came to a halt and everyone got whacked forward. Maya heard giggles and didn't know opened her eyes after hitting her head and saw Miles was on top of her looking at her with his sparkly green eyes. Their lips were an inch apart. They were so close she could smell his cologne and it smelled so good she wanted to smell more. Wanted. Then Miles opened his mouth. "You know if you wanted to makeout with me all you had to do was ask," Miles said with a smirk. Maya got up so fast she felt dizzy but couldn't stand to touch him or smell him or look at him for a second longer. "You're disgusting. I wouldn't kiss you with my dogs lips," Maya said angrily. Miles laughed amusingly. Maya sat back down fuming. "Hey are you okay,"Frankie said concerned. "Ya I'm fine,"Maya said not completely sure if she was.

Voice over speaker.

We are having technical difficulties with the train and will be stalled here for 45 minutes to 2 hours. Please remain in your seats and we will be up and running soon. Thank you.

Everyone on the train groaned.

"Great,"Maya said annoyed. "Awe not excited to spend 2 more hours with me,"Miles said while standing above Maya. "Ah no I'm super excited. Aren't you excited to hit on me for two more hours and me turn you down for two more hours,"Maya said sarcastically. "Can't wait,"Miles said smirking. Maya scoffed so loud people in michigan could hear. Maya looked over at Frankie and saw her looking back at Winston. "Go talk to him,"Maya said in an exasperated voice. "Oh Maya god don't do that you scared me,"Frankie said in a surprised voice. Maya gave her a knowingly look that made Frankie break down. "I can't if Miles knew I liked his best friend he would kill me and if Winston knew he'd laugh at me for the rest of my life,"Frankie said seriously. "Fine then you pushed me to do this. I better get a thank you,"Maya said while getting up and walking past Frankie. Frankie looked at her curiously while she walked back to where Miles and Winston were sitting. Maya took a deep breath. You can do this it's for Frank's. She hadn't known Frankie that long but she could see them being really good friends. "Hey Winston," Maya said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "Uh how do you know my name?"Winston asked. "You look like a Winston. Anyway would you mind if I sat with Miles? I think you know my friend,"Maya said while pointing to Frankie who immediately looked forward so Winston didn't see her looking at them. Winston looked over at Miles who gave him a "You better do it or I'll kill you look" which Maya smirked at. She sorta liked how she had Miles wrapped around her finger. Winton looked back at Maya and nodded. "Sure." "Thanks," Maya said sincerely. She watched Winston sit next to Frankie and smiled. She then sat down and knew she'd have to talk to Miles. Ugh.

"So,"Maya said enthusiastically. "So you finally came to your senses,"Miles said smirking. "Nope." Miles smirk got wiped of his face. "Then why are you sitting here." Maya honestly didn't know how to answer that."To torture me." "I have no idea what you're talking about," Maya said sarcastically. She looked at Frankie and Winston and saw they were actually talking and smiled at the younger girl. "So do you want the truth Miles,"Maya said sincerely. "What's that?" Maya went back to her sarcastic voice and said "I just couldn't live my life without knowing you. I'm serious," she said in a not so serious voice. Miles chuckled. "You're funny… and a little weird." "It's better than boring I guess." "It is." They locked eyes for a second but, Maya got embarrassed and looked away. "So your sister's pretty cool." "Oh yeah." "Yeah she uh told me you guys go to Brookhill." "Ya she and my brother have been going there their whole life but, I'm just going back there this year." "Why?" Miles looked hesitant to tell her. "I just tried out some other boarding schools." "Oh." "Well I'm just starting Brookhill this year." "You're going to Brookhill!" Maya began to speak but a voice came out over the speaker.

Voice over speaker.

We will be moving within the next couple of minutes. Thank you for your patience.

"I guess we're moving again,"Maya said trying to change the subject. "Yeah I guess so." They just sat in awkward silence for a while not knowing what to say to each other. Maya pulled out her phone and started to listen to music to avoid talking about Brookhill anymore. She started to doze off. Her head dropped onto Miles' shoulder. Miles looked down at Maya and smiled.

Maya opened her eyes and saw she had her head on something. She looked up and saw Miles looking in her eyes. She immediately sat up and got embarassed. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," Maya said not being able to look Miles in the eye. "It's cool." "You could've woken me up if you wanted to." "I know." Maya nodded and wondered what he meant. Did he not want to wake her up? "So how long was I asleep?" "A couple of hours were almost at Brookhill." "A couple of hours," Maya said exasperated. "Ya I mean don't worry about it I didn't mind having a beautiful girl fall asleep on me." "That's not what I meant," Maya said embarrassed. "What did you mean?" Maya sighs. "Just that I was hoping to have some time to freak out about Brookhill before I got there." Miles just nodded his head. The conductor came over the speaker as the train began to come to a stop. "We are now arriving in the city of Bullard." Maya looked around as everyone began to stand up and load off of the bus. She stood uneasily as her knees began to weaken. She shook her head at herself as she thought in her head "Come on Maya this is your fresh start don't mess it up." She walked behind Frankie and Winston and smiled at the two who seemed to have gotten along nicely.


End file.
